ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers (2018 TV Series)
The Transformers is an American animated television series based on the Transformers franchise. The series will air on Discovery Family a year after Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) finishes. Most of the cast reprising their roles, though some Transformers have gotten sex changes. Autobots Ark Crew/Team Prime Founding Members * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): The current leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard who, despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. He has a Mouthplate for battle like most of his other incarnations. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Cab-Over Semi-Trailer Truck similar to his Generation 1 & Online ''counterparts. * Bumblebee (Will Friedle): an Autobot who was one of the last Transformers created, before the Allspark went into hibernation. By natural selection, he was appointed to be Optimus' scout. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forces him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He has a face mask for battle similar to his live-action counterpart. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer Sports Car similar to his ''Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. * Dion/Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): A battle-hardened war veteran, one of the toughest Autobots, a member from the Elite Guard & the Lightning Strike Coalition Force & one of Optimus' brother figures, who prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake, though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He has a scar near one eye similar to his live-action counterpart. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange GMC Topkick C4500 Pickup Truck similar to his Generation 1 & live-action counterparts. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' Team Medic, one of Optimus' brother figures & a member from the Science Corp who’s one of the oldest members of the Autobots & is praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. To any Autobots, he’s both their friend & medic. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green Advanced Life Support Vehicle similar to his Combiner Wars & Online counterparts. * Jazz (Arif S. Kitchen): A cool & level-headed Autobot who was the former leader of the Cybertronian Intelligence, a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & Elite Guard & Optimus' best friend before the War. Before every battle, he would decorate himself with tattoos to remind himself that no matter where he is, he's always a Cybertronian. However, he does have an obsession with Earth's entertainment culture, such as break dance & ballet. His knowledge of Earth's environment & culture designated him as Optimus' assistant. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black Street Rally Sports Car similar to his Generation 1, Robots in Disguise (2015) & Online ''counterparts. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. * Prowl (Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. His battle computer will glitch out at illogical situations or if he gets startled & he'll pass out. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue Highway Patrol Dodge Charger Police Car with an engine block & spoiler. He's based off Michael Bell's portrayal. * Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Autobot Munition Specialist & Space Bridge Technician, Ironhide & Leadfoot’s brother figure & a former member of the Elite Guard & Wreckers who has a tendency of breaking things which often disturbs Prowl, although he isn’t as intelligent as the other Autobots, he makes up for it with brute strength. He wears a MK III Helmet. He transforms into a Green/Grey/Orange Modified Mercedes Benz Unimog Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Arcee (Sumalee Montano): An Autobot Ninja & Bumblebee’s Conjunx Endura, which is a term that the Transformers use for love interest or boyfriend/girlfriend, who’s kind & humble, but is also tough as nails at all times, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then & seemingly never, ever scared. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver Kawasaki Ninja 250R Motorcycle similar to her ''Prime counterpart. She’s based off Susan Blu’s portrayal. ** Wheelie (Eden Sher): Arcee's very energetic & friendly Mini-Con who loves having fun & usually has an optimistic outlook on life. However, she does hold a prejudice against Decepticons, believing they’re born bad, though she did begin to warm up to some of them after Nightbird & Blaster told her to give them a chance. She’s also a good survivalist during the Great War until Arcee found her. She transforms into a Blue/Orange Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck similar to her live-action counterpart/Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, having long hair & a pair of her insignias on her cheeks & wearing a devil’s horns hair band, a dress with leggings & a bikini underneath for when she’s having fun in the water & boots. She also wears a nightie after an intense battle. * Sideswipe (Travis Willingham): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory & an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on anyone & everyone he can find. He can use his wheels to skate in battle. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept Car similar to his live-action counterpart. He’s based off Michael Bell’s portrayal. * Cliffjumper (Dwayne Johnson): A deeply devoted Autobot whose Jazz younger brother & Arcee’s brother figure from Cybertronian Intelligence. He has a fondness for cowboys & enjoys Wild Western music. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black Dodge Challenger Muscle Car with artificial buffalo horns, spires, side exhaust pipes & a spoiler similar to his Prime counterpart. He’s based off Casey Kasem’s portrayal. * Que/Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Autobot Engineer from the Science Corp & Cyber-Ninja Corps, a former member of the Wreckers. Silverstreak once described him as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that will optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. He also blows himself up constantly, causing Ratchet to have to fix him constantly. He has a face mask based off his Generation 1 counterpart. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Lancia Stratos Sports Car similar to his Generation 1 & Prime counterparts. He’s based off Christopher Collins’ portrayal. * Perceptor (Jim Ward): The Autobots’ scientist & former leader of the Science Corp who’s perpetually seeking to increase knowledge & his discoveries have repeatedly proven invaluable which made him a kind of a scientific jack-of-all-trades. He later became a sniper to help Silverstreak & to make himself useful. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Blue/Orange Toyota Hilux Invincible AT38 Truck. He’s based off Paul Eiding’s portrayal. ** Brains (Kristen Schaal): Perceptor's Mini-Con & Wheelie's sister figure who's an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile It's her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cuteness, beauty, cheerful attitude & her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt. She transforms into a Blue/Grey Laptop Computer similar to her live-action counterpart/Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, having long hair that reaches her hips, & wearing braces, earrings, a headband, a sweater with a undershirt, a skirt, socks & shoes with a bikini underneath for when she’s having fun in the water. She also wears a nightie after an intense battle. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): the fastest Autobot around from Cybertronian Intelligence who talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Windblade, Ratchet, Perceptor, Blaster, Rewind, Wheeljack, Nightbird, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Lockdown, Slipstream, Springload, Octane, Unicron & Vortex can understand. He has a chin-stripe. He transforms into a Blue/White/Purple/Yellow/Orange Ferrari FXX Evoluzione Race Car similar to his Robots in Disguise (2015) ''counterpart. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): An Autobot from the Elite Guard who loves going on adventures & saving the day & is secretly Sunstorm's boyfriend. He uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle similar to his ''Age of Extinction & Online counterparts. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Crosshairs (John DiMaggio): the self-centered Autobot Tactician & Paratrooper who's a mouthful of snark with a bad attitude. Despite these vices, he’s a crack shot, who hits the ground running & makes mincemeat out of Decepticons before they even know what hit them. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue Chevrolet Corvette C7 Sports Car similar to his live-action counterpart. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. * Strongarm (Constance Zimmer): Autobot Cadet from the Elite Guard that has a bright future in law enforcement. She knows the regulations front-to-back, able to recall them by number with ease as needed, often to her teammates' chagrin. She has a Mouthplate similar to her Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. She transforms into a Navy Blue/White/Black/Yellow INKAS Armored Vehicle. * Windblade (Kristy Wu): Optimus’ Conjunx Endura from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s a young Transformer who hailed from the planet of Caminus & puts duty & truth first, even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swords-woman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans, for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She met Optimus after he & Elita One break up as she was settling into life on Cybertron before the Great War. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow V-22 Osprey Helicopter. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to actually relish the importance of his task. He usually talks in 2 word sentences, but is able to talk normally, though not often. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership/Defense Satellite Cannon similar to his War for Cybertron counterpart. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. Future Recruits *Skids (Tabitha St. Germain): The perfect absent-minded warrior who gained a taste for human food, especially muffins & serves as the Autobots’ mail-bot, giving everyone their mail daily. She once got amnesia after one battle, thanks to Rumble. She transforms into a Blue/Black/Green/White/Pink 2017 Toyota Prius Hybrid Car. Her voice pattern is based off Derpy Hooves from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having short hair & wearing a tie, a T-Shirt & a skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath when she relaxes after delivering everyone’s mail or an intense battle or playing in the water & trainers. *Mudflap (Liliana Mumy): Skids' equally as ditzy, but easy-going & happy-go-lucky twin sister & partner who once helped Tracks in fashion designing, Grapple, Heatrock & the Constructicons in wood carving & carpentry, Sky Lynx in stealing money during her magic shows & making smoothies with Octane which demonstrates that while she may not be bright, she’s at least creative & artistically inclined. She also has arachnophobia which means she’s scared of Airachnid, but she eventually overcomes her fear to save Optimus & her sister during one battle. She transforms into a Black/Orange/Yellow/White/Pink 2017 Toyota Prius Hybrid Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Leni Loud from the Loud House, having long hair & wearing sunglasses on top of her head, a pair of hoop earrings, a frilled dress with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she’s modeling with Tracks & Streetsmart, playing in the water or relaxing an intense battle & sandals with a bow on each sandal. *Ariel/Elita-One (Cree Summer): Optimus' ex-Conjunx Endura who still tags along with him for support & helps Windblade on several occasions. She shares Optimus' compassion & dedication for protecting the innocent & downtrodden. She's a cunning fighter & an excellent marksman, capable of hitting a target from at least 4 miles away. She transforms into a Pink/Purple/Yellow/Brown International Harvester Semi-Truck. She’s based off Marlene Aragon’s portrayal. *Chromia (Mae Whitman): Autobot Amazon, Elita-One’s younger sister & Ironhide's Conjunx Endura who’s as eager & hot-headed as him & has a slight inferiority complex. She transforms into a Blue/Khaki/Crimson Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles April O’Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having a ponytail & wearing a headband, wristbands, a shirt with her insignias on it, a t-shirt underneath, a choker, jean-shorts with leggings underneath with a sports bra bikini underneath all of it for underwater missions or interfacing, which is a term Transformers use for sex, with Ironhide & boots. *Skyfire/Jetfire (Troy Baker): A former Decepticon & Starscream’s former brother figure who became the Autobot Air Commander from the Elite Guard & Science Corps who speaks in an Australian accent & arrived on Earth in the 1960s only to get frozen where he later rejoins the Autobots after thawing him out. He transformed into several aircraft during his time on Earth before getting frozen. He transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black SR-71 Blackbird similar to his live-action counterpart that he got during the Cuban Missile Crisis. He’s based off Gregg Berger’s portrayal. *Dino/Mirage (Dave Wittenburg): An Autobot Spy & Wheeljack's brother figure from Cybertronian Intelligence who speaks with an Italian accent & often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes them & the Decepticons can get along. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red Ferrari 458 Italia Sports Car similar to his live-action counterpart. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. *Smokescreen (Nolan North): An Autobot Scout from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who greatly admires Optimus, though his ego & his tendency to get into gambling in Las Vegas with humans occasionally annoys most of the other Autobots. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange 2016 McLaren 675LT Sports Car. He's based off Jack Angel's portrayal. *Deadlock/Drift (Eric Bauza): An Autobot Samurai from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who once served Megatron after graduating from there & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor, thanks to Alpha Trion. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue Nissan Silvia S15/Honda S2000/Mitsubishi FTO Sports Car Hybrid similar to his Generation 1 counterpart/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter similar to his live-action counterpart. **Jetstorm (Roger Craig Smith): Drift's bright & creative Black/Red/Blue Mini-Con who sometimes comes up with strategies that Drift never thought of. He transforms into a Data Disc/Phantom Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. *Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): The idiosyncratic leader of the Junkions who’s a huge fan of Earth television, having gotten several Transformers from both sides hooked on certain TV shows & is constantly quoting TV shows. He later became Hoist’s Conjunx Endura. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue Trash Compactor Truck. He’s based off Eric Idle & Tony Pope’s portrayals. **Fixit (Mitchell Whitfield): Wreck-Gar's Orange Humanoid Mini-Con who developed a tendency to get words wrong because of damage from the Ark’s crash. He'll even lock himself in a verbal loop occasionally, where he needs a slap or kick from himself or another Transformer. He transforms into a Data Disc/Toyota Industries Diesel-Powered Hybrid Forklift. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks & M1A2 Abrams Tanks. * Trailbreaker/Trailcutter (Steve Blum): An alcoholic Autobot commando from the Elite Guard who always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark. He transforms into a Black/White/Red Conquest Knight-XV Urban Assault Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Techmo from Regular Show. ** Sqweeks (Roger Craig Smith): Trailcutter’s plucky, caring, clever & loyal Turquoise Mini-Con & Fixit’s brother figure who transforms into a Vespa Scooter similar to his live-action counterpart. * Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Leonard Nimoy; posthumous): a Prime from the Elite Guard who traveled in the Ark & Optimus’ father figure. He loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Rosenbaur Panther 8x8 Airport Crash Tender Fire Truck similar to his live-action counterpart. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Sunstreaker (Darren Criss): Sideswipe's twin brother who considered himself the most handsome Autobot of them all & a highly skilled artist, able to paint & sculpt things almost as beautiful as he is. He would go to the trouble to discredit his Autobot colleagues, just to intimidate anyone who comes in contact with him. Sideswipe thinks he’s the strongest Autobot on the battlefield. Of course, no one easily praises him as much as Sideswipe does. Otherwise, he would stop to strike a pose in response to that ignorance. He was later traumatized by a human conspiracy & forced by necessity into a Psychic Link with a human so much that afterwards he was willing to help Starscream one time. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Grey Lamborghini Diablo Sports Car similar to his Generation 1 & Online counterparts. He's based off Corey Burton's portrayal. ** Bob (Dee Bradley Baker): Sunstreaker's Insecticon Pet who transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple Mechanical Beetle. * Nova Prime (James Arnold Taylor): The former leader of the Autobots until Primus corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes, until Shockwave was able to free him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple Experimental Expeditionary Military Vehicle based off the one Optimus became in the 3rd season of Prime. * Bluestreak/Silverstreak (Hynden Walch): A naïve but nice Autobot warrior who sees the War as a tragedy that would forever haunt her memories. As one of the survivors of the destruction of her hometown, Praxus caused by Pyro & Sunstorm, she joined the Autobots in their long-lasting warfare to defeat the Decepticons. However, it wasn't easy for this friendly, reticent Transformer to develop into a true warrior. She could only speak nonsensically to mask her own vulnerability left by the damage done from her past nightmare. She later befriends Beachcomber & Nightbird & even Crazybolt & Thunderwing. She transforms into a Silver/Black/Blue/Red/Yellow Dodge Charger Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Koriand'r a.k.a. Starfire from Teen Titans & Teen Titans Go, having long hair & wearing a necklace, a strapless/sleeveless top & a miniskirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she’s taking a swim to clear her thoughts or when she chucks her clothes to relax after an intense battle, gauntlets with her insignias on it & high boots. * Brawn (Clancy Brown): An Autobot who’s known as a master of combat. Regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, he’ll handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. He had also gone toe-to-toe with numerous Decepticon defenders such as the Constructicons in contests of strength. Even Bludgeon is impressed by his mastery of warfare in such contests. However, he does learn not to be sexist after several female Transformers rescued him & Underbite during one battle. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown Land Rover Discovery Series II/Jeep Cherokee XJ Hybrid SUV similar to his Online counterpart. He’s based off Corey Burton’s portrayal. * Rung (Shelby Rabara): An Autobot Technician who got involved in the War by accident. She was originally calculating, ruthless & self-absorbed, but later became naive, dedicated & somewhat possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. She has a tendency to call some Transformers clods. She transforms into a Red/Orange/White Ducati 848 Motorcycle. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Peridot from Steven Universe. * Hot Shot (Jason Jensen): A brash & headstrong Autobot with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance, which does annoys several Transformers from both sides. Thankly though, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He likes winning fights, he likes being a hero & he definitely likes winning fights whilst being a hero. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Blue/Grey Audi TT Sports Car similar to his Generation 1, Armada ''& ''Classics/Universe (2003) ''counterparts. ** Jolt (Anthony Anderson): Hot Shot's Red/Silver/Purple/Blue Mini-Con whose kind of a geek who tries to hammer in the concepts of teamwork & maturity into the young Autobot. In the moments where Hot Shot has managed to be selfless in his act, especially on the battlefield, he has become more than willing to put up with his attitude a good majority of the time. He transforms into a Data Disc/Mini Helicopter similar to his ''Armada counterpart. * Nightbird (Pamela Adlon): a female Transformer created by K.S.I.'s Chinese Division to benefit mankind & combat the Transformers. She has a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future. This allows her to react to oncoming attacks against her & to counter them accordingly. She can withstand intense physical trauma as she can fall from orbit & walk away. Lockdown stole her & Hardshell implanted her with an enhanced brain chip which turned her into a true butt-kicking machine. She broke into the Ark & stole the Autobots' World Energy Chip. The Autobots were able to recapture her & K.S.I. store her into cold storage, calling her a fiasco & an embarrassment, but apparently didn't see fit to fully deactivate her, as she seemed aware of her plight & gave an angry glare as she was stored away. One day, K.S.I. discovered that she has become self-aware as she was able to speak & told Joshua that at least the Transformers didn't call her a failure, because of one flaw & broke out. Once free, she got into Earth's culture, looking up music, usually fast-paced & intense music, to listen to or movies to watch on the go & she, like Skids, even gained a taste for human food. She gets targeted by several Transformers on both sides because of how she’ll make fun of anyone who she thinks is lame with some clever psychological jabs, but especially Prowl, Strongarm & Streetsmart, because of her strong hatred for authority because of K.S.I.'s treatment of her & being told what to do as she doesn’t mind killing anyone who does tell her. She has an answer or comeback for nearly everything & is quite skilled at word play that leaves her haters flustered. That hasn’t stopped her from becoming Windblade & Vortex’s sister figure & Lockdown’s Conjunx Endura, as well as becoming friends with Jazz, Arcee, Trailcutter, Silverstreak, Beachcomber, Tracks, Red Alert, Blaster, Rewind, Seaspray & the Dinobots & even Soundwave, Barricade, Slipstream, Knock Out, Predaking, Acid Storm, Sunstorm, Crazybolt, Thunderhoof, Thunderwing, Groundpounder, Octane, Wildrider & the other Combaticons as she does see them all as cool or was able to warm up to them. Even her haters are impressed of her rapid healing which she got after being experimented on by Shockwave, on how she prefers performing self-surgery when she’s severely hurt if her rapid healing gets disabled by a blast, her mastery of all fighting styles, since they were programmed into her by K.S.I. & for preferring to use several of her weapons at once, which she could hold in her mouth or also attach her back & legs, thanks to special hinges on them that she designed herself. She has a face mask for battle which resembles the Predator’s mask. She transforms into a Silver/Black/Purple Tronatic Everia Muscle Car/Kamov Ka-52 Alligator Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from Teen Titans Go, having long hair & a scar over her left optic & wearing an eye-patch over where her left optic was after she lost it when she was recaptured by the Autobots until Lockdown found it, gave to her for Christmas & she was able to place it back in, functional again, a unitard with armor pieces from the Apex Armor, which she was equipped with, on it & a pair of adhesive gloves which can allow her to stick to any surface, knee pads & magnetic metal boots that, like her gloves, allow her to stick to any surface when in battle, but she also wears a track jacket with a pocket in front, a sports bra & tracks pants with panties/belted bikini bottoms hybrids underneath which allowed her to carry her weapons if attacked outside the field, for when she does underwater missions, when she has to show to some Transformers who try to criticize her for having a masculine body for a girl, practicing her moves in her room, secretly interfacing with Lockdown or playing video games or watching TV, where she tells anyone watching to quit staring if they’re looking at her or she’ll drop a grenade down their throats or slit their throats unless it’s someone she befriended & women's toning shoes. * Warpath (Jamieson Price): The brash & boastful Autobot Artillery Specialist from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Russian accent & uses onomatopoeic words in several of his sentences & is a little tone-deaf, causing some Transformers to speak up when talking to him. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black Soviet T-90 Tank. He’s based off Alan Oppenheimer’s portrayal. * Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Autobot Daredevil & Acrobat, who’s able to perform stunts other aerial Transformers would never dream of & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives. However, this frivolity has saved her life countless times in combat. Her main role is to destabilize Decepticon positions through high-altitude carpet bombings in preparation for the main assault from her grounded allies. Like the flying aces of World War I, she resorts to dog-fighting maneuvers, using her flying skills to confuse & evade the enemy. This tactic works very well. She later befriended Red Alert, Hoist, Tracks, Sky Lynx, Pyro, Strafe & even Slipstream & Blast Off. She transforms into a Red/White/Silver/Green A-10 Thunderbolt II Bomber Jet similar to her Generation 1, Universe, live-action, Combiner Wars & Robots in Disguise (2015) ''counterparts/Cybertronian Ground Treaded Vehicle similar to her ''Animated counterpart. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long spiky hair & a pair of wings on her back & usually wearing a pilot’s outfit, but she does also wear a track jacket with a sports bra underneath, track shorts with panties underneath which she only shows when doing underwater stunts & cooling off after an intense performance or battle & running shoes on her off-time. * Beachcomber (Ashley Johnson): Autobot Geologist & Geomancer from the Science Corps who once teamed up with Starscream to overthrow Optimus & Megatron to end the War quicker. She does like to capture the beauty of nature before the battles so she could remember what they look like when she & Hound get terraform them to repair them; however she’s susceptible to mental stress. She later befriends Silverstreak & Nightbird & even Crazybolt & Thunderwing after she rescued Silverstreak & Thunderwing from a landslide during one battle. She transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow/Black 2017 RZR XP 1000 Three Quarter Dune Buggy. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Tara Markov a.k.a. Terra from Teen Titans & Teen Titans Go, having long hair & wearing a metal mining helmet with a light on it, a short-sleeved shirt that ends just above her navel & shorts with a sports bra bikini underneath for when she's exploring underwater mines, mining gloves, a thick belt with a circular buckle which holds her weapons & rock-climbing shoes. Her rock golem form that she uses, at times, resembles Terra’s Terrarizer form from the Teen Titans Go episode Operation Dude Rescue. * Inferno (Michael Daingerfield): Autobot Firefighter from the Elite Guard & the Lightning Strike Coalition Force who selflessly rushes into blazing infernos to save anyone in need, however, is easily distracted, getting involved in combat preferring the heat of battle to the heat of a burning building. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Green Rosenbaur Panther 6x6 Fire Truck. He’s based off Walker Edminston’s portrayal. *Hauler/Grapple (Tony Shalhoub): An Autobot Engineer from the Science Corps who speaks in an Arabian accent & built many high-rises on Cybertron with Bulkhead & the Constructicons that were destroyed during the war. Now, he’s stifled by the reality & needs of the war where only his close friend & sister figure, Hoist, can cheer him up. He transforms into an Orange/Blue/Green/Purple Liebherr LTM Mobile Crane. His voice pattern is based off Adrian Monk from Monk. *Blaster (Jessi Nowack): The Autobots’ Communication Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence & Soundwave's worst enemy turn Conjunx Endura who has a great love of Earth culture, rock music, dub-step & other forms of music as long as it’s fast-paced, energizing & hard. She loves nothing more than listening to Earth music while blasting some generic Decepticons. When Soundwave got trapped into Limbo, a dimension where an alien goo tried to eat him, after one battle, she began to receive transmissions from him, though no one believed her & thought she was going through grief. She then began to work long & hard to try to get him out of there, which she eventually does, but it also brought the Fallen out as well. She’s usually deejaying at a party when not in battle. She used to talk, but lost her voice when Megatron slashed her throat when she was captured by the Decepticons in the Great War, but was eventually able to get it back after she fell into the Energon pool in the Omega Lock during one battle. She’s not affected by sonic based attacks & took a more serious mode as she was appointed as the Autobot City Commander. She has a face mask for battle. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray SmarTruck III/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off DJ Pon-3/Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having short spiky hair & wearing a pair of purple-shaded specs, headphones, armwarmers, gloves, a jacket with a T-Shirt & a tie underneath, a DJ miniskirt with leggings underneath & sneakers as well as a red bra/bikini top hybrid & black panties/bikini bottoms hybrids underneath all of it for when listening to her music in her room to relax after an intense battle & deejaying on the beach. **Steeljaw (Troy Baker): Blaster's Yellow/Black/Blue/White Lion-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons & a tenacious tracker of unmatched skill. He transforms into a Data Disc/Offroad Vehicle similar to his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. **Blockrock/Sundor (Grace Rolek): Blaster's Orange Falcon-themed, intelligent yet introverted & lonely Mini-Con who’s named after a doctor also called Sunder. She transforms into a Data Disc/Gyrodyne. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe, wearing a sundress & boots. **Ramhorn (Fred Tatasciore): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con who speaks in a Russian accent. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. He transforms into a Data Disc/Self-Propelled Concussion Cannon. He’s based off John Hostetter’s portrayal. **Rewind (Jessica DiCicco): Blaster's gloomy, cynical, deadpan & mysterious Black/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who’s almost always sporting a stoic frown & is interested in occultism, poetry, the works of Gothic authors like Poe & Lovecraft & human horror films, whether seeing them in drive-in or movie theaters, which is why she sometimes quotes famous horror movies, but with her own twist. She possesses perfect recall of any & every fact she’s exposed to, making her a perfect spy for the Autobot cause. This ability is prone to giving her crushing headaches, but not to worry; Blaster’s on hand with some music to soothe her, though she usually likes listening to creepy music, especially Kevin Macleod, with Ice Demon & Hush being her favorites. Though typically rather gloomy, she’s shown to be happy on several occasions & can be seen smiling from time to time. She’s also shown to be rather compassionate & sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with Nightbird, Seaspray, Snarl & even Dirge, Octane, Dead End & Vortex, who help her, take a break from the morbid & enjoy life. She usually acts gloomy to help cheer others up as they try to cheer her up. She also has an uncanny ability to teleport, which often frightens other Transformers, especially Prowl, Red Alert & Starscream. She knows about Eject’s friendship with Bonecrusher & Brawl & hates it when the others question or tease her for her hobbies. She has a Mouthplate which resemble Hannibal Lecter’s mask from Silence of the Lambs for battle & a face mask which resembles Jason Voorhees’ hockey mask for battle. She transforms into a Data Disc/2013 Hyundai Veloster Zombie Survival Machine. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lucy Loud from the Loud House with her long hair covering her optics, which turn out to be purple & wearing a dress with a striped shirt with long sleeves & a plaited skirt with a strapless bra & panties underneath for when she’s watching horror movies in her room or just relaxing after an intense battle, striped knee socks & Goth boots. **Eject (Jessica DiCicco): Blaster’s very athletic, competitive, strong, confident & even scheming Blue Humanoid Mini-Con & Rewind’s partner & sister figure who loves rough play & fighting with other Transformers, which is how she secretly befriended Bonecrusher & Brawl. She believes that sports could be the answer to replacing Cybertronian gladiator games or even the war itself. She enjoys playing every existing sport: football, kickboxing, wrestling, soccer, dirt biking, field hockey, roller derby, baseball, lucha libre, tennis, hockey, lifting weights, golf, basketball, lacrosse & bowling. She tends to turn everything into a sport. She’s also easily angered & sports clichés clutter her conversation such as a surprise attack is a fast break & a victory is a touchdown as well as home runs, "Gooooooooooooooooal!!" & of course, "Are you ready for some football?!" Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants. She knows about Rewind’s friendships with Nightbird, Seaspray, Snarl & even Dirge, Dead End, & Vortex. She has a face mask for battle which resembles a hockey mask. She transforms into a Data Disc/2017 Dodge Viper Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lynn Loud Jr. from the Loud House, having a tomboyish haircut with a small ponytail in the back & wearing a sports jacket, a sports jersey with her insignia on it & sports shorts with a sports bra bikini underneath for when she practices water polo or swimming & cleats. *Red Alert (Andrea Libman): Ratchet's daughter figure & Inferno’s sister figure who, while shy & paranoid about everything & occasionally glitching at them, will forget about her paranoia & bring her a-game when her friends, Powerglide, Hoist, Tracks, Sky Lynx, Pyro, Strafe & even Slipstream, are threatened or when someone, not caring if they be Autobot or Decepticon, is in need of emergency surgery, where, instead of using a EMP Generator like other medics, she seduces her patients to distract them from their pain & kisses them with anesthetics inside her lips & even interface with her patients when she gets desperate, though she does have to get permission from their love interests before doing so, as she never had a patient die on her. She can cannibalize her own parts for emergency treatment of a patient; she carries within her redundant systems for such situations. She temporarily became even paranoid due to an accident which resulted in some brain damage who was tricked by Starscream into helping her. She also did become more confident & less paranoid after being bitten by Ratbat. She has Psionic Optics that she calls the Stare, that causes anyone who looks at her to experience Mental Paralysis based on Fear, which worked on the Dinobots, Insecticons, Predaking & even Trypticon, but doesn’t work on everyone such as Rewind, Nightbird, Megatron & Lockdown. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Blue/Grey Fire Department Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept Car/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having her hair all the way down to her waist & a pair of wings on her back & wearing a doctor’s coat with a shoulderless sweater & a sports bra underneath, a miniskirt with panties underneath which are able to stay dry no matter how anxious, paranoid or scared she gets when being interrogated by Vortex or tortured if captured by Decepticons, lingerie garters & hybrid sneaker heels. *Hoist (Andrea Libman): The family doctor of the Autobots & party planner from the Science Corps who everyone reports to for routine check-ups & maintenance. She later befriended Powerglide, Red Alert, Tracks, Sky Lynx, Pyro, Strafe & even Slipstream & became Wreck-Gar’s Conjunx Endura. She transforms into a Green/Orange/Blue Western Star 4900SF Tow Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Pinkamena “Pinkie” Diane Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a poofy hairstyle wearing a doctor’s coat, a tanktop & a short skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when having fun in the water or at a beach party or when she manages to tire herself from enjoying her parties. & boots. *Tracks (Tabitha St. Germain): Autobot Saboteur with a Gentlewoman's manor & secretly Knock Out's Conjunx Endura who speaks in a Boston Brahmin accent & was a fashion designer & actress on Cybertron before the War happened, having been friends with Overload, which secretly continues. She goes ballistic if something scratches her paintjob, though she learned not to take her looks so seriously. She later befriends Powerglide, Red Alert, Hoist, Sky Lynx, Pyro, Strafe & even Slipstream. She got into street racing, thanks to Knock Out. She has a visor for battle. She transforms into a Blue/White/Black/Red Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Sports Car which can sprout wings for some reason. Her voice pattern is based off Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a wavy hairstyle & usually wearing a country club jacket, a frilly top & a miniskirt with a bra & panties underneath for when she’s modeling with Mudflap & Streetsmart or relaxing in her room after an intense battle & high heels, but she does change her attire based on the situation such as an army uniform with combat boots in battle & a bikini when she has to sabotage something underwater or just relaxing at the beach. *A3/Alpha Trion (George Takei): A truly ancient & powerful being & Optimus' uncle figure who dates from the days of Cybertron's birth. He has a walrus mustache. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red Cybertronian Spacecraft similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. He’s based off John Stephenson’s portrayal. *Sky Lynx (Kathleen Barr): The over-the-top & arrogant Autobot Magician who assumes a very theatrical personality & speaks dramatically in the third person with a British accent as she calls herself The Great & Powerful Sky Lynx. She does very impressive magic tricks while she steals money from corrupt businessmen & women & gives it to people in need. Despite her arrogance, she does drop her persona & accent, at times, which allowed her to become friends with Powerglide, Red Alert, Hoist, Tracks, Pyro, Strafe & even Slipstream & secretly Astrotrain's Conjunx Endura, who wants to show her the stars. She transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Yellow General Atomics MQ-1 Predator Unmanned Aerial Vehicle/Thin Mechanical Winged Dragon similar to her Prime counterpart. Her voice pattern is based off Trixie Lulamoon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a bang on the left side of her hair & wearing a wizard’s hat & cape, evening gloves, a cocktail dress, fishnets & high heels when performing at an event & a hoodie, a skirt & sneakers when street performing or when not performing at all, both attires having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid for when she does the Water Tank Escape or the Walking on Water trick at the beach or when she’s practicing her tricks in her room. Wreckers * Impactor (Daran Norris): The former leader of the Wreckers who values every member of his handpicked group & hates to see it when they fall in battle. Nevertheless, he has led his men into impossible situations time and time again, knowing that his unit is the best the Autobots have. If they can't get it done, no one can—after all, Wreckers don't call for backup, they call for clean-up. He transforms into an Orange/Purple Fennek. His voice pattern is based off Jorgen von Strangle from the Fairly OddParents. * Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): The current leader of the Wreckers, a former member of the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps & one of Optimus' brother figures who believes he’s nothing but a soldier. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki Volvo VN Semi-Trailer Truck. He’s based off Robert Stack & Jack Angel’s portrayals. * Springer (Dee Bradley Baker): Wrecker Second-in-Command from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s the archetypal action hero: great in a fight, unselfconsciously brave, confident & always ready with a deadpan sarcastic quip to lighten the moment. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey Desert Patrol Vehicle/Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. * Kup (R. Lee Ermey): Wrecker Third-in-Command & Sergeant from the Elite Guard & Lightning Strike Coalition Force who has a wealth of experience & is known to tell war stories in which the Dinobots are fans of. He transforms into a Light Bluish-Green/Grey/Black T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. He’s based off Lionel Stander & John Stephenson’s portrayals. * Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): Wrecker Fourth-in-Command, Ironhide & Bulkhead's brother figure, Hound’s best friend & a former engineer from the Science Corps who speaks in a Cockney accent. His knowledge & weapons helps the other Wreckers considerably in combat & transportation, but are also used as jovial forms of expression. He has a beard & a beer gut. He transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car similar to his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. ** Silverhound (Eric Bauza): Leadfoot's Gray/Maroon/Beige Bulldog-themed Mini-Con who acts as the Wreckers’ tracker. He transforms into a Data Disc/Bomb-Defusing Drone. * Hot Rod/Rodimus (Jason Ritter): Wrecker Fifth-in-Command & Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms who speaks in a French accent & whose attention to detail has helped the Wreckers out several times. He has a Mouthplate for battle. He transforms into a Dark Gray/Red/Orange/Yellow/Black Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 Sports Car similar to his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. * Pharma (Tara Strong): Wrecker Medic who, despite being a haughty control freak, is acknowledged as an excellent doctor. However, the enviable level of her skill more than compensates for her gruff demeanor. She transforms into a White/Red Scottish Ambulance Service Air Ambulance G-SASA Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Shareena Wickett from Detention. * Roadbuster (Jeff Bennett): Wrecker Demolition Specialist & a former mechanic from the Science Corps who speaks in a Scottish accent. Wherever he is, you can be sure he'll be going about his task with his head down & his shoulders set. He can struggle with literacy, since he never learned to read before the War & can be downright gloomy & depressing, when not in battle. He has sometimes wrecked major thoroughfares & toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful. He has a goatee & a mullet & wears sunglasses & a baseball cap. He transforms into a Green/White/Orange Weaponized Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car similar to his live-action counterpart. * Whirl (Alex Hirsch): Roadbuster's partner who's the most visible Wrecker. On the battlefield, he bobs and weaves, matching the numerous Decepticon fliers move for move. He delights in his showmanship, but even though the audience rarely does, he doesn't mind; the act isn't for the audience, after all. While they focus on the jukes & zigs & zags, the other Wreckers are closing in to drop the curtain. He transforms into a Blue/Orange AH-1 Cobra Helicopter similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Stanley Pines from Gravity Falls. * Pyro (Rebecca Shoichet): The Wreckers’ Pyro Specialist who joined to make up for burning some of Cybertron's cities to the ground including Praxus with Sunstorm, until she abandoned her, though she apologized to Silverstreak. She suffered a lack of confidence, but was able to overcome it & later befriended Powerglide, Red Alert, Hoist, Tracks, Sky Lynx & even Slipstream. She transforms into a Yellow/Red Chevrolet Camaro Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sunset Shimmer from the Equestria Girls franchise, having wavy hair & wearing a biker jacket, a silk shirt with ripped leggings underneath & high heeled boots with a sports bra bikini for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. * Seaspray (Jennifer Praz): Wrecker Sea Warrior from Cybertronian Intelligence who’s the toughest member of the Wreckers that got trapped in the Laurentian Abyss during the Great War. Once freed, showing a vendetta against the Transformers for thinking she was killed during the Great War by Dreadwing, she attempted to use Earth's oceans to construct a tower to reach Cybertron, but Optimus was able to convince her to let them help her who, while reluctant, accepts Optimus’ offer, befriends Rewind & Snarl & rejoins the Wreckers. She uses a whistle to strike fear into her enemies & isn’t affected by water based attacks. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Military Hovercraft, which allows her to transport her teammates to shore. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt & leggings with a sports bra bikini underneath for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in a body of water after an intense battle. * Topspin (J.G. Quintel): A Wrecker Warrior & Cartographer from the Elite Guard who’s proud of being one tough bot & is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. He has a tendency to say “Oooooooh!!!” when celebrating a victory or doing a spectacular feat or “Hmph, Hmph” when he gets an idea to what he’s going to do next. He’s also into rock bands which is how he secretly befriends Flamewar. He has a big chin & mullet & wears sunglasses. He transforms into a White/Blue/Gunmetal Gray/Black/Orange Cybertronian Fighter Jet similar to his Generation 1 counterpart/Weaponized Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car similar to his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Mordecai from Regular Show. * Sandstorm (Camilla Luddington): A beautiful, intelligent & athletic archaeologist-adventurer from the Science Corps who speaks in a Cockney accent & ventures into ancient, hazardous tombs & ruins around the universe as well as being Powerglide's idol. She can get bored easily & craves excitement & the ever-present threat of death doesn't frighten her. She transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Beige/Green Pandur I Armored Vehicle/AH-1Z Viper Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Daring Do from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles a humanized version of Daring Do, having the same hairstyle as Powerglide & wearing a metal pith helmet, a safari jacket, a croptop & khakis with a sports bra bikini underneath for dangerous underwater missions, going to cool off in lakes after an intense adventure & battle or just relaxing in her room, marveling at the treasure she collected & rock-climbing shoes. Dinobots * Grimlock (Gregg Berger): Leader of the Dinobots & the former leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition with a rather rough n' tough attitude before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who has a grudging respect for Optimus Prime. Other than that, he'd rather just do his own thing. He also has the tendency to act sheepish when he thinks he did something wrong. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow Mechanical Horned Tyrannosaurus Rex similar to his Generation 1/2, Energon, Animated, Fall of Cybertron, live-action & Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. * Scorn (Linda Cardellini): The mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving & slightly lethargic Dinobot Second-in-Command & Grimlock's love interest who's a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave, though mostly lazy, is shown to have good aim & some athletic skill. She's what happens when you combine a destructive war machine with a predator. She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly & is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She's also resourceful. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow Mechanical Spinosaurus similar to her live-action counterpart. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls, ''having long hair & wearing earrings, a plaid shirt with a tank top underneath & jeans with a sports bra bikini underneath for when he has to go into the water to get materials & interfacing with Grimlock & rain boots. * Swoop (Mark Allan Stewart): The sociable, outgoing & friendly Dinobot Third-in-Command & Aerial Recon & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black Mechanical 4-Winged Pteranodon similar to his ''Generation 1, Energon, Animated & Fall of Cybertron counterparts. He’s based off Michael Bell’s portrayal. * Slag/Slug (Patrick Warburton): The headstrong & aggressive Dinobot Fourth-in-Command & Tactician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. Don't bother trying to give him orders, unless they involve head-butting an opponent into next week & don't bother trying to make peace with him, because he wants a fight & he's going to start a fight. He transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spiked & Bestial Triceratops similar to his Generation 1/2, live-action & Fall of Cybertron counterparts. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. * Snarl (Sam Riegel): The clinically depressed Dinobot Weapons Specialist & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who fears he'll never see his beloved Cybertron, but ends up befriending Rewind, Nightbird, Seaspray & even Dirge & Dead End. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red Mechanical Double-Spined Stegosaurus similar to his Generation 1/2, live-action & Fall of Cybertron counterparts. He’s based off Hal Rayle’s portrayal. * Sludge (Khary Payton): Dinobot Logistician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who was left for dead during the experiments. Though he was able to recover and rejoin the team, he still harbors much rage over the fact that his own friends never came looking for him, though they did apologize. He transforms into a Grey/Red/Yellow Mechanical Artillery Mounted amalgam of an Apatosaurus & a Brachiosaurus similar to his live-action counterpart. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. * Scowl (Mark Hilderth): Dinobot Demolitions Expert who was a former enforcer of Thunderhoof who joined the Lightning Strike Coalition Force before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. He transforms into a Brown/Beige/Grey/Yellow/Red Mechanical Ankylosaurus similar to his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. Aerialbots * Superion (Jamieson Price): The combined form of the Aerialbots who’s a fierce & frightful fighting machine. He's based off Ed Gilbert's portrayal. ** Silverbolt (Patrick Sweitz): The acrophobic leader of the Aerialbots who constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus named him leader in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. Like Mudflap, he eventually overcomes his phobia. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black/Purple Lockheed Martin X-35 Fighter Jet/Head & Upper Torso. He's based off Charlie Adler's portrayal. ** Skydive/Stormshot (Chris Cox): Aerialbot Second-in-Command & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees. He transforms into a Silver Sukhoi Su-27 Fighter Jet/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye. ** Fireflight/Firestrike/Firefly (Daran Norris): Aerialbot Third-in-Command & Scientist who combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation. He transforms into a Red B-1 Lancer/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Cosmo from the Fairly OddParents. ** Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): Aerialbot Fourth-in-Command who’s a rash & fearless young warrior who loves surprises, he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. Needless to say, his attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red/Green F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet similar to his Generation 1/2 ''counterpart/Left Leg. He's based off Rob Paulsen's portrayal. ** Slingshot/Quickslinger (Colleen Ann Villard): The tomboyish Aerialbot Scout who, while she’s shallow & self-absorbed, is a compassionate bot who’s willing to reach out to others in need & genuinely cares about others. She transforms into a White/Black/Yellow EA-18G Growler Fighter Jet/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Janet van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp from ''Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, having short hair & wearing an antenna-like head piece, gloves, a bee-themed dress with leggings & a bikini underneath for underwater missions & boots. ** Breakaway (Christian Lanz): Aerialbot Sniper with flight capabilities. Not only that, but in a straight line, there aren't many fliers that keep up with him. In battle he uses this to his advantage, dispensing with any aerial acrobatics, and simply relying on bombing runs at supersonic speeds to get the job done. He transforms into a Brown/White/Red F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet similar to his live-action counterpart/Lower Torso. ** Alpha Bravo (Jeff Bennett): An Aerialbot who tries to flirt with female Autobots & even female Decepticons, even if they have a boyfriend, but fails miserably & is often getting a beating from the female Transformer or their Conjunx Endura, except Optimus, who just warned him to be more careful. He transforms into a White/Black/Yellow GBA Hawk 5 Helicopter/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Johnny Bravo from Johnny Bravo. Protectobots * Defensor (Steve Blum): The combined form of the Protectobots who views humans as if they were his own children & seeks human friendship, but most humans fear his hulking, mechanical form. He's based off Christopher Collins' portrayal. ** Hot Spot/Hot Zone (Steven Blum): The leader of the Protectobots from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Canadian accent. He initially considered himself redundant when he met Inferno, but then settled nicely into his role. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Black/Grey 2016 American LaFrance Fire Truck/Head & Upper Torso. ** Heatrock (Michelle Creber): The brave & independent Protectobot Second-in-Command who speaks in a Southern accent & is rather strong for her size. She has a knack for carpentry which is why she once helped Mudflap, Grapple & the Constructicons with a project they were making. She transforms into a Black/White/Yellow-ish Orange HazMat Vehicle/Lower Torso. Her voice pattern is based off Apple Bloom from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long hair & wearing a bow in her head, a T-Shirt & jeans with a sports bra bikini underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle & rain boots. ** Streetwise/Streetsmart (Claire Corlett): Protectobot Third-in-Command & Tracks' kindhearted & innocent younger sister from the Elite Guard who works with Prowl & Strongarm to help enforce the law as she fearlessly charges headfirst into dangerous situations to save humans in peril. Despite this, she’s often mischievous, vain, like her sister, naive, & impetuous, but remains positive & well-meaning in times of crisis. She deeply admires her older sister & tries to show her devotion by helping her with her work, but her efforts are frequently disastrous. She transforms into a White/Blue Ford Crown Victoria Police Car/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Sweetie Belle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long curly hair & normally wearing a police officer uniform but she does also wear a country club jacket, a cocktail dress with a bra & panties underneath for when she’s relaxing or modeling with Tracks & Mudflap & combat boots on her off-times. She’s based off Peter Cullen’s portrayal. ** Blades (Madeleine Peters): The energetic & tomboyish aerial recon for the Protectobots & Powerglide's younger sister from the Elite Guard who’s a dirty, underhanded street brawler & would rather use her rotors to gut a Decepticon than to fly as she wants to feel her enemies' fuel spraying across her steel skin. Although brash & spunky, she’s skittish & self-conscious. She transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Cream US Coast Guard Rescue Helicopter/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Scootaloo from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having short spiky hair & usually wearing a pilot’s suit, like Powerglide, but she does also wear a track jacket with a sports bra underneath, jeans with panties underneath for when she joins Powerglide in cooling off & a pair of boots on her off-time. ** Groove (Jeff Bennett): The pacifistic Protectobot Scout who befriended Mirage, Red Alert & even Thundercracker & Blitzwing & transforms into a White/Brown Harley-Davidson FLHP Road King Motorcycle/Chestplate. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. ** First Aid/Medix (Bumper Robinson): Protectobot Medic from the Science Corps whose main goal on the battlefield is to keep his critically wounded patients online & stable until Ratchet, Red Alert & Pharma arrive to help him. He transforms into a White/Red/Green Volkswagen Crafter Ambulance/Left Leg.. He’s based off Michael Bell’s portrayal. ** Rook (Imari Williams): the newest member of the Protectobots who's an astute & courageous soldier, he must now take his extensive knowledge of military tactics & strategy and learn to apply it in his new role on a rescue team. He wears a ushanka. He transforms into a White/Blue Armored SWAT Vehicle similar to his Combiner Wars counterpart/Left Leg. Technobots * Computron (Tom Kane): The combined form of the Technobots. He's based off Bert Kramer's portrayal. ** Scattershot (Dee Bradley Baker): The leader of the Technobots who just wades into a Decepticon patrol & doesn't come out until he's broken all his crayons & scribbled all over the mazes he couldn't solve. Then he puts down the coloring books & does the same thing to a hostile Decepticon force, only with guns & acid pellets instead of crayons. That's what he calls "strategy". He transforms into an Orange/Red/White/Blue Cybertronian Jet similar to his Generation 1 counterpart/Anti-Aircraft Pickup Truck similar to his live-action counterpart/Head & Torso. He’s based off Stephen Keener’s portrayal. ** Strafe (Kelly Sheridan): Technobot Second-in-Command, Sky Lynx's sister figure & Quillfire's ex-Conjunx Endura who got into the propaganda business. but learned that no one likes those type of bots. Too bad she can't tighten up the loose screws in her own cranial module, though. She later befriended Powerglide, Red Alert, Hoist, Tracks, Pyro & even Slipstream & transforms into a White/Orange/Red Grumman X-29 Fighter Jet/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Starlight Glimmer from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''& her robot mode resembles a humanized version of Starlight having a bang in her long hair & wearing a women's overshirt, a women's undershirt & skirt with a bikini/bra & panties underneath for when she helps Sky Lynx in her Water Tank Escape trick or relaxing after an intense battle & high heeled boots. ** Lightspeed/Lightstorm (Danny Mann): Technobot Third-in-Command & Warrior who wishes to travel in space & transforms into a Red R35 Nissan GTR Sports Car/Right Leg. ** Afterburner/Afterbreaker (Jim Cummings): The short-tempered Technobot Scout who transforms into an Orange Suzuki B-King Motorcycle/Chestplate. ** Nosecone (Khary Payton): The perfectionistic Technobot Muscle who transforms into a Orange/White/Red Drill Tank/Left Leg. ** Scrounge (Cathy Weseluck): The meek Technobot Spy & Tracks' daughter figure who transforms into a Yellow UFO/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off Coco Pommel from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles a humanized version of Coco, having short hair with a flower on it & wearing a ascot tie, a frilly top & skirt with a bra & panties underneath when fixing up her clothes after a messy or intense battle & mary janes. Torchbearers * Victorion (Anna Akana): The combined form of the Torchbearers. ** Pyra Magma (Catherine Taber): The bossy & condescending but caring leader of the Torchbearers who excels at making the hard choices & transforming challenges that would break others into advantages & has gotten hooked into social media & is usually on her phone when not in battle, making prank calls, reporting info to Optimus or calling Ratchet, Red Alert, Pharma & First Aid for medical help. She transforms into a Blue/Red Modified Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 Fire Truck/Head & Torso. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lori Loud from the Loud House, having short hair & wearing earrings, a tanktop & shorts with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath when relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle. ** Skyburst (Amanda Leighton): The bookish Torchbearer Second-in-Command who can come off as a perfectionist, despite being able to formulate plans for Pyra. She transforms into a Green/Red Aérospatiale Dauphin Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls (2016). ** Dustup (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): The candid & aggressive Torchbearer Third-in-Command who has the strange fear of squirrels & transforms into a Green/Red Aston Martin DB11 Sports Car/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Vambre Warrior from Mighty Magiswords, wearing earrings, a headband, a leotard with a buckle belt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions, a flowing cape, gloves & boots. ** Stormclash (Natalie Palamides): Skyburst's aggressive partner & sister figure who transforms into a Green/Red Aérospatiale Dauphin Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls (2016). ** Jumpstream (Cristina Pucelli): Dust Up's partner & sister figure who's quite the jokester, though her use of puns can make several Transformers groan, even Optimus & Megatron. She transforms into a Green/Red Lamborghini Diablo Sports Car/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Luan Loud from the Loud House, having a ponytail & wearing a sleeveless shirt, a skirt with a square pattern &a bikini underneath for when she’s at the beach, socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up & shoes. ** Rust Dust (Kristen Li): The bubbly Torchbearer Scout who transforms into a Green 2017 Electra Glide Ultra Classic Motorcycle/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls (2016). Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members * D-16/Megatronus/Megatron (Frank Welker): The leader of the Decepticons who quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon, where he assembled a group of followers. His power and prestige defined his heroic glory, but his treachery still posed him a threat to all. In spite of his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. Because of this, his will could last until his final moments. He transforms into a Silver/Black/Purple/Red/Tan Cybertronian Jet similar to his live-action, Animated & Prime counterparts/M1A2 Abrams Tank. * Starscream (Steven Blum): Megatron's first lieutenant & air commander of the Seeker armada who bides his time to destroy Megatron & take his rightful place as "true" leader of the Decepticons. He once teamed up with Sunstreaker, Red Alert & Beachcomber one time & became a ghost after another one of his attempts got him killed, until he was rebuilt & resurrected by Shockwave. He transforms into a Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet similar to his Unicron trilogy & live-action counterparts. He's based off Christopher Collins' portrayal. * Soundwave (Frank Welker): Decepticon Third-in-Command & Communications Officer, a former member from Cybertron Intelligence & a former gladiator who was already Megatron's loyal lieutenant when war broke out on Cybertron. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Ravage, Rumble, Buzzsaw, Ratbat & Laserbeak happen upon him & Ravage's advice helps him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by the Senate & later when he joined the Decepticons. Often silent, but deadly, he would often take on mediating quarrels, but he isn’t without his sense of intellect. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database, since he could read minds, he learns about the secret relationships & friendships between the factions. As a result of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh, which does anger Wheelie, Brains, Hoist & Jumpstream. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s actually a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. He also does begin to warm up to some of the Decepticons & even some Autobots & even began developing a personality which allowed him to become Blaster's Conjunx Endura, ending up in a secret relationship himself. He invented a note that can actually rock a robot’s face off, which he showed to Blaster. He got trapped in Limbo after one battle & used his psychic abilities to amplify their bond while they’re on different dimensional planes until she was able to get him out of there, but he accidentally brought the Fallen with him. He has 2 masks: one which resembles his visor face from Prime ''to show information & the other resembles his face from most of the incarnations. He transforms into a Navy Blue/White/Silver/Gold SmarTruck III similar to his ''Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle similar to his Prime counterpart. ** Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka): A Giant Black/Red/Blue Condor-themed Mini-Con who's the leader of Soundwave's Mini-Cons & is often used by Soundwave as a spy & interrogator. Soundwave seems to favor him the most. He transforms into a Data Disc/Gyrodyne similar to his live-action counterpart. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Ravage (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): A Black/Silver/Purple Panther-themed Mini-Con who’s skilled in various fighting styles & use of firearms. Short-tempered & easily startled, she’s a force to be reckoned with. She transforms into a Data Disc/Ford Mustang Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. ** Rumble (Dana Snyder): A Blue/Black/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who, like Sideswipe, is also into pranking when not in battle & transforms into a Data Disc/Renault Clio Boycar similar to his Prime counterpart. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Filch/Buzzsaw (Constance Zimmer): Soundwave’s Black/Yellow Magpie-themed Mini-Con & Laserbeak’s civil & sophisticated yet very cruel & destructive sister who transforms into a Data Disc/Gyrodyne. She’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. Her robot mode resembles Filch’s from Robots in Disguise (2015). ** Ratbat (Olivia Olson): Soundwave’s Black/Purple/Pink/Yellow Vampire Bat-themed Mini-Con who’s named after Senator Ratbat, one of the senators on Kaon & is actually over a thousand years old & a trickster at heart, but can be sentimental & is very emotional, which will explain her occasional violent outbursts. She transforms into a Data Disc/Boeing X-48 Unmanned Aerial Vehicle similar to her Generations counterpart. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time, having long hair reaching her feet & usually wearing a tanktop, pants & boots, but also wears a strapless dress with a sash, stockings & heels when she’s at a party, with both attires with a sports bra & panties/bikini bottoms underneath, for when she relaxes after an intense battle when Soundwave decides to let her out. * Shockwave (Corey Burton): The Decepticons' Fourth-in-Command & Mad Scientist & a former member of the Science Corps who spent 4,000,000 years on Cybertron, keeping Decepticon control, but was eventually forced to flee to Earth, where he, after getting frozen for several decades & thawed out by Megatron, continued his scientific duties. He was originally an outspoken, emotional, friendly guy. Then he was subjected to Shadowplay, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite. He has two regular arms instead of one with other for a plasma cannon mounted on it. He tries to find the logic in everything & while he’s usually stoic, he does care about Ped & Slipstream. He was once tricked by Nova Prime into harvesting the Dead Universe’s energy, in order to free him. He transforms into a Purple/Grey/Black/Green Cybertronian Jet similar to his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterpart/Cybertronian Tank similar to his Animated, live-action & Prime counterparts. ** Ped (Dee Bradley Baker): Shockwave's pet Driller which is a giant, tentacled Mongolian death worm-like Cybertronian creature, who’s capable of burrowing through the ground or through buildings with ease & was frozen & thawed out along with Shockwave. It was given the ability to transform into a Silver/Maroon Cybertronian Drill Train. * Thundercracker (André Sogliuzzo): Decepticon Fifth-in-Command & one of Starscream’s right-hand bots who has a certain amount of pity for the humans they continually endanger or kill. He doesn’t see the point of killing humans just to kill them, although he’s very careful not to reveal this. Maybe that’s why he secretly befriended Mirage, Red Alert & befriended Blitzwing. He transforms into a Blue/Grey/Red F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet similar to his Unicron trilogy & live-action counterparts. He’s based off John Stephenson’s portrayal. * Skywarp (Scott Whyte): Thundercracker's partner who can teleport to cause mayhem amongst the Autobots & his fellow Decepticons when playing malicious pranks with the help of Rumble, Frenzy, Crazybolt & even Thunderwing, which angers Wheelie, Brains, Hoist & Jumpstream more than Soundwave, until Hooilgan arrived. However, he’s one of the many Transformers that jump when Rewind suddenly appears. He transforms into a Black/Grey/Purple F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet similar to his Unicron trilogy & live-action counterparts. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. * Barricade (Keith David): Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon, Bumblebee's rival & secretly Nightbird’s brother figure that has got a bit of a mouth on him. Whether it's smashing through an Autobot roadblock or hunting down his latest quarry, he rarely lets an opportunity to taunt, criticize or demoralize someone go by. He has a face mask similar to his Last Knight counterpart. He transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White/Green/Purple 2016 Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police Car similar to his live-action counterpart. ** Frenzy (Christopher Swindle): Barricade's Silver/Mauve/Black/Blue/Red Humanoid Mini-Con & Hacker who helps Rumble in pranking & was able to sneak into & hack into Air Force One, one time. He transforms into a Data Disc/PGX Boombox similar to his live-action counterpart/Renault Clio Boycar similar to his Prime counterpart. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. * Lugnut (David Kaye): Megatron's bodyguard & a former member of the Elite Guard who was known as the Kaon Crusher & whose undenying loyalty annoys several Decepticons, even Megatron at times & is often mocked by the other Decepticons, which annoys him in return. He transforms into a Purple/Jade/Khaki Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Bomber Plane. * Blitzwing (Dave Boat): Lugnut's loud-mouthed, belligerent & brash Triple Changer partner & a former member of the Elite Guard who later became a partial pacifist, which allowed him to secretly befriend Mirage, Red Alert & befriend Thundercracker. He once got multiple personality disorder after one battle, causing him to switch between a monocle face which speaks with quiet disdain, when he brings up a plan he came up with which also allowed him to befriend Slipstream, his regular face & a black jack-o'-lantern-like face, when he has a tendency to crack puns & pull pranks & also quote children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter which allowed him to secretly befriend Wheelie, Brains, Hoist & Jumpstream & befriend Skywarp, which is based on how he feels at the moment. He was eventually cured by Slipstream, but was able to keep all of his new friends. He transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black Sukhoi Su-27 Fighter Jet/M1A1 Grizzly Combat Vehicle. He’s based off Ed Gilbert’s portrayal. * Knock Out (Daran Norris): The Decepticons' team medic, a former member from the Science Corp, a weight-loss surgeon & aerodynamic specialist & secretly Tracks’ Conjunx Endura who preoccupies with speed & racing, having joined street races & getting several Transformers such as his girlfriend, Nightbird & the Stunticons into them too as well as looking good while doing so. He's constantly looking for physical flaws & imperfections to work his magic on, mostly on other bots as Tracks has recommended him to her friends & some of the other female Transformers as he helps them stay fit & attractive, though he’s shocked that Nightbird is at peak physical condition, despite her huge appetite, which she says it has to do with her high metabolism. He does tell her to only use her adrenaline syringes for emergencies, though. Like Tracks, he does angry whenever his paint job is damaged in any way. He transforms into a Red/Black/Green/Orange 2016 Custom Aston Martin Vanquish Car similar to his Prime counterpart. * Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore): A giant Black/Purple/Green Tyrannosaurus Rex-themed Decepticon who’s Omega Supreme's rival & is in fact insecure wondering if the Decepticon cause was in fact the right one for him. Maybe that’s why Slipstream manages to understand him. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership/Cybertronian Satellite Cannon similar to his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron & Prime counterpart. He's based off Brad Garrett's portrayal. Future Recruits *Blackout (Noah Nelson): Decepticon Demolition Specialist & a battle-hardened gladiator from the pits of Kaon who joined Megatron in the Great War. He was also a guard at the Decagon plaza, when the War began. Few have survived an encounter with him & lived to tell the tale, but those who have survived have added his story to Decepticon lore, which tells of him singlehandedly obliterating vast numbers of Omega Sentinels back on Cybertron during the War. He transforms into a Gray/Brown/Yellow NHIndustries NH90 Helicopter. **Scorponok (Dee Bradley Baker): Blackout's Orange/Silver/Brown/Purple Scorpion-themed Mini-Con whose main drives are to hunt, destroy & hunt some more, causing many to view him as barely sentient. Others are concerned that he actually can be a cunning opponent getting, friend & foe alike, to underestimate him & the latter are right. He transforms into a Data Disc/Navy Seals Attack Desert Patrol Vehicle. *Bonecrusher (Steve Blum): Decepticon Warrior whose idea of a beautiful landscape is a rubble-strewn wasteland & like Sideswipe, uses his wheels to skate across highways & roads, destroying everything in sight. His fighting style is based off American Football & Roller Derby, which allowed him to secretly befriend Eject. He was actually quite a skilled tactician during the Great War. He transforms into a Khaki/Green/Purple Buffalo H Mining Vehicle similar to his live-action counterpart. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. *Slipstream/Slipstrike (Tara Strong): Shockwave's well-spoken & highly intelligent, but very awkward & timid daughter figure & protege who holds a great interest in knowledge & science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices & solve complex mathematical equations. She’s also very knowledgeable about Cybertron's history, specializes in sarcasm & stinging insults hidden behind a thin veneer of humor, though Nightbird was able to outdo her, though she did apologize since she was impressed with her & often volunteers to be used as a test subject; especially if it’s her own experiments. However, she lacks self-confidence, having to be comforted by Shockwave, when she gets distressed after an intense battle, however, she eventually overcame her insecurities, which allowed her to befriend Powerglide, Red Alert, Hoist, Tracks, Sky Lynx, Strafe & Pyro's Conjunx Endura who she comes to accept. She’s very sensitive about Shockwave's self-esteem & thus often launches into fits of rage when someone objects to or makes fun of him, going as far as to blast hapless generics, though she does know not to destroy all of them. She transforms into a Purple/Teal/Grey/Black/Red/Orange X-36 Tailless Fighter Agility Research Aircraft/Hydrogen Fuel Cell Research Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles a fusion of her & how Sci-Twilight Sparkle looked in the Equestria Girls franchise, having a pair of wings on her back & wearing glasses in both attires & her long hair in a bun & wearing a lab coat, a sweater, leggings & boots when in Shockwave’s lab, but with her hair all the way down & wearing a sports jacket, a undershirt, a skirt, leggings, socks & sneakers when in combat & her off-time with both attires having a sports bra & bikini bottoms/panties hybrids underneath, for when she has to get specimens underwater or relaxing after an intense battle & secretly interfacing with Pyro after she became more confident, like Powerglide or has to inject herself with some experimental liquids when experimenting on herself or anesthetic when in need of surgery into her chest or hips. *Sideways (John DiMaggio): Decepticon Courier who prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. He transforms into a Silver/Black/Purple/Yellow Audi R8 Sports Car similar to his live-action counterpart. *Skyquake (Richard Green): A childhood friend of Lugnut who’s a guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. Like Lugnut, he won’t only obey every order; he’ll follow them until Megatron says otherwise, regardless of the passage of time. He also possesses a rather short temper towards those who get in the way of Megatron's will. Otherwise, he's actually a polite guy when it comes down to it, even to his targets & foes. He transforms into a White/Green/Orange/Red F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet similar to his Prime counterpart. *Dreadwing (Tony Todd): Skyquake’s twin brother, the former captain of an army of Seekers & an expert in explosives. Like Skyquake, he's intensely loyal to Megatron. However, unlike his brother, he’s better at keeping his temper in check, most of the time, which is how he befriended Sunstorm. During situations of dwindling odds, he considers all possibilities within battle & is wary of the potential consequences of hasty decisions. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/White F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet similar to his Prime counterpart. *Predaking (Peter Mensah): A Decepticon-made beast cloned from Predacon CNA & brought to life by Shockwave. Originally, Megatron had expected this thing to follow his orders without question, but Predaking has made it clear that he’s as intelligent as any of Megatron's forces, with a sense of warrior's pride & no shortage of ambition. He transforms into a Black/Orange/Yellow Mechanical Dragon similar to his Prime counterpart. He’s based off Bud Davis’ portrayal. Additional Decepticons * Astrotrain (Voiced by Sam Riegel): Insecticons * Shrapnel/Sharpshot (Voiced by ): * Bombshell/Hardshell (Voiced by David Kaye): * Kickback/Kickjump (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Venom (Voiced by ): * Megacentron (Voiced by ): Stunticons * Motormaster/Motorbreath (Voiced by Liam O'Brien): * Drag Strip (Voiced by Eric Artell): * Wildrider (Voiced by ): * Dead End (Voiced by Scott Whyte): * Breakdown (Voiced by Adam Baldwin): * Offroad (Voiced by ): * Blackjack (Voiced by ): * Menasor (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): Combaticons * Onslaught (Voiced by Brad Davidorf): * Brawl (Voiced by Nolan North): * Swindle (Voiced by Fred Willard): * Blast Off (Voiced by Kieth Silverstein): * Vortex (Voiced by Dave Boat): * Bruticus (Voiced by Nolan North): Constructicons * Scrapper (Voiced by Tom Kenny): * Long Haul (Voiced by ): * Hook (Voiced by ): * Mixmaster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): * Demolishor (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams): * Scavenger (Voiced by ): * Devastator (Voiced by ): Predacons * Blackarachnia (Voiced by Cree Summer): * Waspinator (Voiced by Tom Kenny): * Rampage (Voiced by ): * Headstrong (Voiced by ): * Divebomb (Voiced by ): Other Transformers * Unicron (Voiced by John Noble): * Sideways (Voiced by John DiMaggio): * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Peter Cullen): * Stinger (Voiced by Will Friedle): Theme Song * Opening Theme: Face the Devastation(Note: Flamewar once performs the song in one episode with some lyrics) * Closing Theme: Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series